A ball joint is shown in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 524,129, filed May 14, 1990, assigned to the assignee of the present application. The ball joint shown in the co-pending application comprises a stud having a shank and a ball end. The ball end of the stud is supported for limited pivotal movement in a socket. The socket comprises a single sheet metal part defining a chamber for the ball end of the stud. Adjoining portions of the sheet metal part define a recessed portion of the chamber, and have adjoining edges which define a seam bordering the recessed portion of the chamber. Two bearings are located within the chamber and have opposed bearing surfaces against which the surface of the ball end slides. One of the bearings has a flange extending into the recessed portion of the chamber and traversing the seam. The flange seals the chamber against the entry of contaminants through the seam, and reinforces the sheet metal structure of the socket.